Fight For the Girl
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: Takeru and Daisuke fight over Hikari! It's a one on one battle! Who will win?...


The Fight For The Girl  
  
Hee hee. cute idea huh? But here Daisuke and Takeru fight for the heart of the fare, Hikari! Who will win? It's a one on one battle...  
  
*****  
  
Takeru sat down at his desk and looked at Hikri's desk. It was empty. "I guess she's out sick." Takeru said to hismelf.  
  
Daisuke stared at the empty desk. "I wonder where Hikari could be. Probably out sick." Diasuke said to himslef as the teacher came in.  
  
LATER AT LUNCH  
  
Takeru sat down at his regular table. The spot where Hikari normally sat was empty so Daiske sat in it.   
  
"Just keepin' it warm for her." he smiled.  
  
Takeru crocked an eyebrow and looked back at his food.  
  
"So. Why do ya thik Hikari was sick today? I mean she comes ot school EVERY DAY." Daisuke explained taking a bite of his roll.  
  
Takeru picked up some of his mashpotatoes with his fork and before he put it in his mouth he rudely said. "Probably was sick of seeing your ugly face." he murmered then ate his food.  
  
Daisuke stared at him. "What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"You heard me." takeru said still staring mindlessly at his food.  
  
Daisuke stood up. "Hey don't you DARE talk about me like that. She was probably sick of seeing your dumb face. Plus your RUDE remarks!" he yelled.  
  
Takeru fineally looked up from his food. "Oooh. Nice comback. I could have never thought of that." he grinned evily.  
  
Daisuke stepped back. "You look alot like your brother right now." he said.  
  
"That's nice to know. I use to always lok up to Tai. But now I don't because what idiot would give his priced head gear to a stupid dumb ME wannabe! Plus you do EVERYTHING he does." Takeru exlained.  
  
Daisuke sneared. "Yeah? Well, at least I..."  
  
"At least you what? Huh? If you're gonna say "Hikari likes me!" you're wrong! She likes me because I said I cared about her once and then she said she cared about me too! Beat that goggle head!" Takeru yelled.  
  
"Well, she said I looked cute in tese goggles thank-you very much!" he said.  
  
"Cute? You remind her of her brother. She told me herself.She can NEVER like someone who acts likes he brother. Let alone looks like him." takeru explained.  
  
"Oh and like you don't act like your rbother?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"I don't. I'm origanle." he explained.  
  
"Yeah right. I could beat up you and your brother in five seconds." he smiled.  
  
"Yeah right! Yamato would kill you in ONE second! I should know. He's beat me up before!" Takeru explained.  
  
"How?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"I was making kissy faces when he was talking on the phone with Mimi." Takeru snickered.  
  
"Nice one." Daisuke smiled.  
  
"Yeah...HEY WAIT!" takeru yelled.  
  
Daisuke sneared and held up his fists.  
  
Takeru did as well.  
  
A boy looked at them. "Hey! Hikari's boyfriends are gonna fight!" he yelled.  
  
Everyonen turned to them.  
  
They both blushed.  
  
Takeru stared at Daisuke.  
  
"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" all the kids yelled.  
  
Takeru snickered and lunched at Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke was amazed he attacked him and was too suprised to attack back.  
  
Takeru slammed him to the ground and pucnh him in the face.  
  
Daisuke held his nose and kicked Daisuke off of him.  
  
Takeru went flying onto a table and hit his head.  
  
Daisuke picked up the side of the table and tiped it over. (the table was plastic. Or something. Very light)  
  
Takeru fell on the ground but stood back up. He closed his eyes for a moment and though  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Takeru stood back. "I wanna stop now Yamato." he groaned.  
  
Yamato karate chopped his shoulder hard. "No! You have to keep a clear mind if ya wanna beet the enemy. I learned that when I took karate lessons." Yamato explained smiling.  
  
Takeru smiled nd spun around then kicked him in the side.  
  
BACK TO REALITY  
  
Daisuke came around the table and started to gab at him but Takeru spun around and kicked him in the side.  
  
Daisuke cried out and landed on the ground hard.  
  
Takeru stood there staring at him. "She likes me." he said with a dark voice.  
  
Diasuke grabbed his anckle and flung him to the ground. "Just because you've known her loneer doesn't mean she like syou better!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
Takeru shook away Daisuke hand and jumped up.  
  
Daisuke jumped up as well. He lunged at Takeru but missed and hit the bully of the school.  
  
Takeru snickered as Ralf,the bully, punched Daisuke in the face. "Go back to your fight!" he yeled.  
  
Daisuke fell back and groaned. "My head." He stared at Takeru who was laughing his head off.  
  
Takeru stopped. He stared at Daisuke. He looked over at the corner leading from the main hall and saw Hikari staring at him.  
  
Daisuke spun around and jabbed him in stomach.  
  
Takeru stepped back and held his stomach. Hikari hates fighting. She'll like me better. Takeru thought evily.  
  
Hikari gasped. "Daisuke?" she asked slightlently.  
  
Takeru fell back and bit his lip. This is sooooo stupid letting him beat me up but I gotta make Hikari hate him. Takeru thought while Daisuke kicked him in the leg.  
  
Hikari ran out and knelt down next to Takeru and hugged him. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Takeru nodded. "Yeah. I...ouch!" he yelled.  
  
Hikari looked meanly at Daisuke. "I don't believe you." she growled.  
  
"Hey. I wasn't the only one fighting. Takeru was kickin' me and punching." Daisuke explained.  
  
Hikari sneared. "I watched you kick him and punch him. You're lyeing. I never want to see you again!" she yelled.  
  
Daisuke's jaw dropped.  
  
Hikari helped Takeru stand up. "Come on. I'll walk you to the nurses office." she smiled.  
  
Takeru leaned on her shoulder and they walked into the building.  
  
Daisuke growled. "That sneak!" he murmered.  
  
Everyone started snickering.  
  
A girl walked up. "He got you." she giggled.  
  
Daisuke turned around. "Ah shut up." he said walking away.  
  
MEENWHILE  
  
Takeru sat down and flung his head back. "Oh thank-you Hikari." he smiled.  
  
Hikari sat down next to him. She leaned on his shoulder. "I hope you're feeling better. That was horable of Daisuke to do." Hikari smiled.  
  
Takeru nodded. "I know. But my stomach is killing me." he groaned.  
  
"So how did the fight start anyway?" Hikari asked.  
  
Takeru bit his lip. "Oh uh...I was wondering why you where gone. He said probably because you were sick of seeing my face. I asked to be quiet. He didn't. He stood up and grabbed my shirt collar. I tried to pull away but he punched me. I did nothing." Takeru explained.  
  
Hikari sighed. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe Daisuke went off on you like that." she said staring at him.  
  
Takeru nodded.  
  
Just then Daisuke ran up. "He's lyeing!" he yelled.  
  
Hikari stood up. "I saw you beat him up!" Hikari yelled.  
  
Daisuke rolled his eyes. "You didn't see him beat me up." Daisuke pulled up his shirt and showed a bruise that was on his side. "Takeru kicked me right there. Believe me now?" he asked.  
  
Hikari looked at Takeru. "Is this true? I know you wouldn't lie to me but what is this?" she asked pointing to Daisuke's bruise.  
  
Daisuke smiled evily.  
  
Takeru stood up. "I didn't do it!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't yell at me!" Hikari yelled. "I just got back from a check up! I'm getting sick again. I can't get mad. Or get too excited or else I'll..." just then Hikari fainted.  
  
Takeru ran down and caught her before she hit the ground. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
Hikari didn't answer. She was out cold.  
  
"Look what you did!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"What I did? You were the one who ran in here like a maniac!" Takeru yelled.  
  
Hikari grabbed his shirt. "Shut up. Call my mom." She comanded.  
  
Takeru nodded and knocked into Daisuke as they both ran into the nurses office.  
  
Daisuke fell back and Takeru ran in. He talked to the nurse and grabbed the phone in the room. He dialed Hikari's house. "Come one pick up." he murmered.  
  
"Hello? Yagami home." her mom said.  
  
"Mrs.Yagami?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Takeru. Oh what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Hikari fainted. She woke up and said to call you." he explained.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I'm coming over right now." she explained hanging up the phone. But she didn't hang it up because it fell off and was hanging behind the table it sat on.  
  
"Mom? Where are ya going?" a voice asked..  
  
"Hikari fainted. I'm going to go pick her up." she explained closing the door.  
  
Takeru snickered. "It's Taichi." he murmered to himself.  
  
"Oh man. Not again. Why is she getting sick again? Oh well. Where is my food?" he asked walking itno the kitchen. "Ah. I love my bananna babyfood. I don't care how old I am. I can eat whatever I want." he sighed.  
  
Takeru slapped his hand over his mouth and hung up the phone. "Oh Taichi. You're lucky I'm your friend." he snickered.  
  
They heard a horn honking loud. The front door slammed open. "Hikari!" a voice yelled.  
  
Takeru ran over to Hikari and held her in his arms before her mom ran in.   
  
"Oh Hikari! My poor baby. Thank-you for helping her Takeru." her mother said taking Hikari into her arms.  
  
Hikari opened her eyes. "Mom." she smiled hugging her.  
  
Takeru smiled. "Ya feeling better?" he asked.  
  
Hikari shook her head. "Good bye." she said.  
  
Daisuke stepped in and stared at her.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Hikari wasn't at school again.  
  
Takeru stared at the desk and sighed. I hope she's feeling better. He thought. He looked over at Daisuke who was making faces at him. "Idiot." Takeru sighed scribbling on a peice of paper.A moment later he put down his pencil and snickered. He drew a picture of himself punching Daisuke in the face...br  
br  
br  
img src="http://www.geocities.com/gatogirl7/punch.gif" alt="hee hee...I love this! Get 'em Takeru!"  
br  
br  
br  
AT LUNCH  
  
Takeru sat down in his normal spot and sighed. He looked at Hikati's normal seat.  
  
Daisuke walked by and smacked him in the head.  
  
Takeru put out his leg and Daisuke slightly tripped.  
  
Daisuke sneared at him and sat at an empty table.  
  
Takeru was of course at an empty table as well but just like yesterday Hikari came out and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey, Takeru." she smiled.  
  
Takeru swalled his food and smiled. "Hey. So are ya feelin' better?" he asked.  
  
Hikari nodded. "Yeah. All I needed was a rest. Hey...where is Daisuke?" she asked.  
  
Takeru pointed over to Daisuke who was now walking over to the table.  
  
He sat inbetween Hikari and Takeru and smiled at her. "Hey, Hikari. How are you going?" he asked.  
  
Hikari smiled and pushed him where he fell into the grass.  
  
Daisuke stared at her. "Whadya do that for?" he asked.  
  
Hikari giggles. "Checking your balance. Plus I had time to think. That bruise yu had could have been old. I remember watching you play soccer once when I was walking home from the store and saw someone kick you right there. Plus bruises don't show up so fast." she explained.  
  
Daisuke looked away. "What would you do if I lied?" he asked.  
  
Hikari stared at him.  
  
Meenwhile behind her Takeru was rubbing his hands together and giving thumbs down to him.  
  
Daisuke sneared at him and Hikari growled.   
  
She turned around and looked at Takeru who was eating his food quietly.  
  
Daisuke stood up and walked back to his table.  
  
"He's got a bad atidue today." Takeru smiled.  
  
Hikari turned around and smiled back. "I'm glad you have nohing to do with this fighting." she smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Takeru said taking a bite of his food.  
  
LATER  
  
Takeru grabbed for the knob on his front door hwen it swong open.  
  
There was a note on the door and Daisuke stood in the fornt hall smiling evily. "You're mom went to go get some fd for dinner. I'm spending the night. 'FRIEND'." he explained evily.  
  
Takeru grabbed the note and read through it.  
  
"Takeru hunny. You're friends, Daisuke, came over and explained what good friends you were. I'm glad you're making friends so fast dear. I'm going out to get some food. He can spend the night if you two want I'll be back with dinner at 6:00"  
  
"Oh no." Takeru said dropping his backpack and shutting the door behind him. He stared at Daisuke who was leaning against the wall.  
  
"So what should we do first? I'm staying for dinner. FRIEND." Daisuke snickered and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
Takeru shistaled loudly and Patamon flew out.  
  
"I heard you two talking. What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Takeru pointed to Daisuke. "Get him outta here." he explained.  
  
"But I don't wanna hurt him." Patamon explained.  
  
"He's NOT my friend. He never will be. Maybe someday but today I HATE him. Maybe it's in my jeans to hate people with those goggles on. My brother did..." he growled.  
  
Patamon stared at Daisuke. "Yamato and Taichi DID fight alot when they were your ages. Now they don't fight as much AND it was after Taichi gave ytou his goggles. Maybe it is those things. But I'm Takeru's partner. I wanna keep him safe and make him happy. BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon yelled.  
  
Daisuke was hit right in the head and fell on the hard floor and nearly hit the carpeting.  
  
Takeru laughed out loud and grabbed Patamon. "Thanks buddy! You can go back to sleep now." he smiled.  
  
Daisuke sat up but Takeru walked over and put his foot on his chest.   
  
He held him and pressed harder and harder.  
  
Daisuke bit his lip and started to goran. "Oh man. Arg. I...STOP!" he yelled.  
  
Takeru stomped on his stomach and the door bell rang. He turned around and looked through the peep hole.   
  
It was Hikari  
  
Takeru helped Daisuke up and opened the door. "Hi Hikari!" he said happily.  
  
Hikari smiled. "May I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." Takeru said stepping aside.  
  
"Oh hi, Daisuke. What are you doing here?" Hikari asked.  
  
"I'm staying for dinner. Takeru and I are GOOD FRIENDS now." he explained wrapping his around his neck.  
  
Takeru's eye twitched and he smiled. "Yeah. Friends." he said looking at him.  
  
Hikari smiled. "I'm glad. I just wanted to give your this." Hikari said handing Takeru a note. "It from our teacher. He wanted me to give it to you because your left too early. Something about being in a fight at lunch. Oh I got for you too Daisuke." Hikari growled handing it to Daisuke.  
  
They opened 'em at the same time and gasped.   
  
"I'm suspinded? But...I wasn't doing anything!" Takeru yelled.  
  
"I'm suspinded for two weeks! Ah! My mom is gonna kill me. Oh man. Jun is gonna rub this in so bad." Daisuke growled while putting it in his pocket.  
  
"I got one week. He says I was 'envolved' but he never saw me fighting." Takeru smiled reading the last part.  
  
Daisuke screamed. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" he yelled.  
  
Takeru smacked him in the back f the head. "Shut up." he said putting the note on the counter where his mom would see it.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
Hikari ran and got it. "my brotehr said he would call." she explained. "hello? Hi, Taichi. Yes I'm feeling good. No I'll be fine. Yeah. I'm coming home now. You wha? K...Takeru. Taichi wants to talk to you." Hikari said haning him the phone.  
  
"He should. It's my house. Yeah? Hey taoichi...huh? Oh uh...I didn't hear anything. I mean...maybe a little. Okay. I promise not to mention anything...OH YEAH! I promise. No I don't want that to happen. Okay. Bye." Takeru said hanging pu the phone as pail as a ghost.  
  
"What did he say?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Nothing." Takeru gulped.  
  
Hikari patted Daisuke on the back and gave Takeru and hug. "See ya guys later." she said leaving.  
  
Takeru leaned up against the door as it shut. "Oh yeah. I HUG." he smiled evily.  
  
"You were closer. She would have hugged me." Daisuke explained.  
  
Takeru walked into his room and took off his hat. He sat down on his bed and sighed.  
  
Daisuke stuck his head in. "So...what do ya think we're having for dinner?" he asked.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Takeru yelled.  
  
Daisuke ran out and walked into the living room. He walked around until he came up to a picture. He picked it up and looked at it.  
  
MEENWHILE  
  
Takeru picked up the same picture that was in his bedroom. He stared at the four people in the picture. Himslef, his mother, his father, and his brother. "What happened? Why did they break up? I should understand by now but this is strange. They both loved eachother enough to have two kids." Takeru explained.  
  
ALSO MEENWHILE  
  
Daisuke stared at the picture as well. "I wish my family looked this cool." A flash of his family photo passed by. His mother and father were standing next to eachother while Jun was leaning on his head practicly covering up his face. While Daisuke was starting to fall over. Daisuke sighed. "How stupid." he said sitting down.  
  
Takeru walked out of his room and into the living room while at the same time his mother walked through the front door. "I forgot my list. See you boys in an hour or two!" she said happily walking out.  
  
Daisuke stared at the door and then fell over onto the couch due to the fact Takeru pushed him.  
  
Takeru slapped him on the back and hit him with a pillow. "Like she would ever hug you!" he yelled grabbing his goggles and throwing themacross the room.  
  
Daisuke jumped up and ran after them. He grabbed 'em and put them back on his head. "DON'T touch the goggles." he explained meanly.  
  
Takeru walked up and touched them with his index finger.  
  
Daisuke smacked his hand away and held his hands tight.  
  
Takeru tried to pull away but couldn't. He fineally braught up his food and kicked Daisuke right between the legs (*.* that had too hurt). he stepped back and stared at Daisuke as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh man. I...mommy." he slightly was able to stammer.  
  
Takeru smiled and stepped back even further.  
  
Daisuke fineally stood up and sneared at him. "THAT'S IT!!!" he yelled.  
  
Takeru stood back cool clam and collected. God this guy is gonna get me! Man. How does my brother do it? He always acted so calm. Maybe he was like this inside. Takeru thought.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Takeru hugged Patamon and stared at his brother and Taichi.  
  
"I'll get you. Do you REALLY think you're better then me?" Taichi asked leaning over.  
  
Yamato smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah." he snickered.  
  
Takeru stared at him. Why isn't he getting ready to attack? He's just standing there. he thought to himself.  
  
Yamato stood there very clam.  
  
Suddenly Taichi ran at him and right at the last moment Yamato held out his fist and Taichi's stomach ran right into it.  
  
BACK TO REALITY  
  
Daisuke stared at him. "Why aren't you afraid?" he asked.  
  
"You're weak. No reason to be afraid. I could beat you." he explained putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
Daisuke snicekred and ran at him.  
  
At the last momeny Takeru held out his fist.  
  
But Daisuke saw it. He jumped up and kicked Takeru in the kick.  
  
Takeru fell back and rammed into the couch. It fell over where the part you sat against was facing the ground.  
  
"Score!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
Just then the door opened. Hikari stepped in. "I heard yelling. I ran into your mom , Takeru, and she asked me to stay and keep you two company." she explained. She looked over at Takeru who was sitting under the couch rubbing his head. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"No. Daisuke just ran up and..."  
  
"Kicked the ball. Well, paper ball. We were playing soccer. I guess I hit him in the head. "Sorry." Daisuke said.  
  
Takeru shook his head. "Yeah right. He ran up and kicked me in the head. I went flying back and hit the ouch which fell over." Takeru explained.  
  
Hikari ran up to him. "Oh my god! Daisuke! How could you?" she asked staring at him meanly.  
  
Daisuke held up his palms. "Hey. He kicked me in the..."Daisuke stopped. "Err...he kicekd me where it hurts. Ouch. It still does." Daisuke explained.  
  
"Is this true?" Hikari asked.  
  
"No! He's lying...AGAIN!" Takeru yelled.  
  
Hikari stared at Daisuke. "Tell me ethe truth." hse growled.  
  
'Why do you always believe him? I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" Daisuke yelled pointing to him crazily..  
  
Hikari sighed. "Because I've known him longer and he NEVER lies to me." she explained.  
  
Takeru nodded and smiled.  
  
"Well, he's lyeing now!" Daisuke yelled. He stomped on the ground and made a screaming noise in his mouth. "Why wont you believe me???" he asked.  
  
"I...I don't know. I've known Takeru to be so realiable when it comes to telling the truth. But his brother would lie yo my brother all the time. Maybe t's in our jeans to lie to eachother." Hikari said staring at him. "Cause my brother still wont tell your rbother something he's held up inside hismelf for the last four years." she explained.  
  
"What?" Takeru asked.  
  
"I guess I can tell you two. I mean if you promise not to say anything." Hikari said breathing in.  
  
Takeru nodded. "I already know something wyhen your mom didn't hang up the phoena nd I heard him doing something...when he wanted to talk to me he made me promise not to tell anyone." Takeru explained.  
  
  
"What was it?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"I'M NOT TELLING!" Takeru yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hikari yelled. "Want me to tell you?" she asked.  
  
Daisuke and Takeru both nodded.  
  
Hikari breathed in again."Remember how they use to fight so much?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yeah." Takeru said.  
  
"I've heard." Daisuke explained.  
  
"Well, Taichi ALWAYS wanted to get on his case. ALWAYS wanted everyone to look at him because he was the 'so called' leader and though anything he said should go. Then one night when he was talking to me. Like we were at home. We were just laying there and I was begging him to tell me stories of what happened. He fineally said for no reaspn what so ever...'I'm jealouse of him. He...he has the best ideas. He looks out for the group a little more then I do. His hair looks cooler. More down to earth...I...Hikari please don't tell anyone. I want this to stay a secret. It's soo stupid. I mean Jyou should have been tje leader but I just acted all grown up at first and everyone followed me. But Yamato would have been the best choise.'...I never said anything about it. Can you believe it? He was jealouse of him. That's why he tried to forse his ideas and make them sound the best." Hikari explained.  
  
"Wow. That sucks. My sister is like that all the time. We wanna go to a retoraunt for dinner.. I say 'Won Ton Tommy's kitty Play Food House!' then Jun says 'Suki's House of Sea Food'. She normally wins at stuff like that. But I yell the loudest and we go there." Daisuke expalined.  
  
"Right Wellm why don't you both leave huh? This is KINDA embearising. I mean I wont tell anyone anything." Takeru explained.  
  
"Me neither." Daisuke said putting his hand to his chest.  
  
"Well, I guess I should leave. My brother wanted me home..."  
  
Just then the phone rang. No one picked it up sicne they just stared at it.  
  
The answering masetion came on. "HIKARI! It's Taichi. I'm coming over RIGHT NOW to pick you up. You're too sick to say out so long. Plus in this weather? It's 20 degreses outside!" hge yelled hanging up the phone.  
  
Hikari bit he lip. "I get to stay for a longer amount of itme!" she smiled.  
  
Takeru looked up. "Can you help me put his couch back? My back is starting to cramp up." he asked and explained.  
  
Daisuke and Hikari helped him set it back up and by the time they sat down a horn honked.  
  
They all ran to tehe front door and ran outside and looked over the railing.   
  
Tiachi jumped out of a taxi and ran up the stairs. He ran up to Hikarti and swumg a coat around her.  
  
Hikari smiled. "Thank-you. But I'm fi...achuu!" she yelled sneezing.  
  
"I told you. Come on. Let's go home. She'll see you guys tomorrow at lunch." Taichi explained leading her to the taxi.  
Takeru walked back in the house and Patamon came flying out into his arms. "What was that rush of cold I felt?" he asked.  
  
Takeru smiled. "Nothing. Hikari went home." he explained.  
  
Daisuke walked in and shut the door behind him. "So what do you think we may be having for dinner?" he asked.  
  
Takeru stared at him. "I...don't...know." he said almost as if he thought Daisuke was stupid.  
  
Daisuke nodded."Okay. Hey did ya see the way Hikari waved at me when she was getting into the taxi? She loves me." Daisuke explained happily.  
  
Takeri stared at him. "Right. What ever. She was waving at ME." he smiled  
  
"Yeah right." Daisuke explained shuving him.  
  
Takeru shuved him back.  
  
Daisuke shuved him even harder.  
  
Takeru slammed into him and he hit the door.  
  
Daisuke ran at him but Takeru ran out of the way and into his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
Daisuke banged on his door and yelled. "TAKERU! LET ME IN!"  
  
Takeru sat down on his bed next to Patamon and sighed. "I HATE this. I can't believe me may spend the night." Takeru explained.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
Takeru picked it up and heard Daisuke talking to Jun.  
  
"Have you taken your constipation medician?" she asked evily.  
  
"Yeah, Jun. Now leave me alone. I'm trying to beat up Takeru." he explained.  
  
"Yamato's little rbother? NO! I'm trying to get him to like me! We even went out on a date once. So leave him alone. We don't want our families to hate they'res." she explained hanging up.   
  
Daisuke hung up as well and so did Takeru.  
  
Takeur walked up to his door and leaned up against it. "Need me to feed you you medicia wittle baby?" Takeru asked.  
  
"SHUT UP!" daisuke yelled.  
  
"Make me." Takeru explained.  
  
Daisuke grabbed a card from his pocket and slipped it through the side of the door. He felt it around and the door flung open. "Fine." he smiled.  
  
Takeru stepped back and Daisuke ran at him. He jumped on top of him and pinned him down.  
  
Takeru grabbed his wristes and kept him from punching him.   
  
Patamon stared at them. "Hey stop fighting you two! You're mom will be home soon, Takeru!" he yelled.  
  
"Yeah she will. "STOP DAISUKE!" Takeru yelled.  
  
"Yeah right! Like I'm gonna stop! Hikari likes me and I'm not gonna stop until I show you that Hikari likes me best!' Daisuke yelled fineally pulling his wrist away and punching him in the jaw.  
  
LATER  
  
Takeru sat down at the dinner table and grabbed his spoon. "So. Mom. How was your day?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, hunny. What were you two up to when I was gone?" he asked taking a sip of her wine she had made for herself.  
  
"Good. We had fun. We were wrestling, I hope you don't mind, and I won!" Daisuke smiled.  
  
"Oh that's nice. But don't go too far. don't want ANYONE getting hurt." she explained.  
  
"Of course." Daisuke nodded.  
  
Takeru stared at him.  
  
Just then the door bell wrang.  
  
Takeru jumped up. "I FORGOT!" he yelled.  
  
"What?" His mother aksed.  
  
"Well, last week I invited Yamato and dad to coem and eat dinner with us. That's why I asked uo to amke some extra food. I didn't mean it because Daisuke was gonna spend the night." he explained walking up to the door.  
  
Daisuke stared at the hallways while Yamato and his father walked in.  
  
"Hi, mom. Nice to see ya again!" Yamato said giving ehr a kiss.  
  
"I love you hunny. Well, I had no idea you two were coming but sit down. We're having dinner. Daisuke is spending the night as well." she explained.  
  
"Hello." Yamato's father said sitting down and looked at Takeru's mom.  
  
"Hello to you too." Takeru's mother said smiling then looking back at her plate.  
  
Yamato sat down next to Daisuke and nugged him. "Be sure not to kill anyone. He nugged Takeru as well. "Don't kill Daisuke." he explained.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
AFTER DINNER  
  
Takeru walked into his bedroom and Yamato followed.  
  
Yamato was about to close the door when Daisuke rammed his way in.  
  
Takeru sneared at him and looked away. "Yamato?' he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Takeru?" Yamato asked walking up to him.  
  
"GET THIS IDIOT OUT OF HERE!" he yelled.  
  
"I can't...but...Daisuke do ya mind leaving us alone for a moment?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. Whatever. BUT you have to tell Hikari I'm really cool." he explained stepped out of the door.  
  
Yamato laughed and shut the door in his face.  
  
Takeru picked up the picture of himslef, Yamato, their mother, and father. "Yamato, why did mom and dad break up?" he asked.  
  
"I can't tell ya. It's too horable. I don't even wanna think about. SO I heard you got in a fight at school. I KNOW it was with Daisuke. What about?' he asked.  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Promise." Yamato said putting his hand over his heart.  
  
"Well, we were fighting over Hikari." Takeru explained.  
  
Yamato stared at him for a moment and snickered. "You...you...you were fighting over HIKARI???" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. She's cool...and cute...oh my god I'm in love with her!" Takeru yelled falling to his feet.  
  
"Then tell her. I told Mimi and she gave me a kiss. I mean not all crushes end in sadness. Mine didn't. Plus it's in you're jeans for a girl to automaticly fall in love with you." he explained.  
  
"Really? Like how Daisuke's sister fell in love with you?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Yeah. Ug. I can't beleive I went out with her that one time. SHE TRICKED ME!!! It was horable. She ordered the most expencive thing at the most expincive restoraunt and then left me with the bill after trying to kiss me a million times. I hid in the mens room five times but every time she came in after me!" he yelled.  
  
Takeru snickered. "Daisuke wont leave me alone. I wish he would just shut up. I wanna be with Hikari. But NOOOOOOO Daisuke has to get in my way." takeru said staring at the ground and waving his arounds around.  
  
Yamato smiled. Just tell her you like her before Daisuke has the chance." he explained.  
  
Takeru nodded. "Okay." he said picking up the phone. He dailed Hikari's number and waited.  
  
"Hello? Yagami resadence." a boy said.  
  
"Hey, Taichi. May I talk to Hikari?" he asked.  
  
Taichi smiled and looked at Hikari sitting in front of the tv watching a romance soap opera. "Hikari! Takeru!" he yelled.  
  
Takeru gulped and started shaking.  
  
Hikari walked up to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked still staring at the tv.  
  
"Hey, Hikari. It's me. Takeru. I-I-I- w-w-wanted t-t-to a-a-ask y-y-you something." he studdered.  
  
"Yeah? Are you okay?" she asked finally putting her attention to the phone.  
  
"Can I meat you in the middle of City Park tonight at 10:00?" he asked.  
  
Hikari nodded and then realized she was on the phone. "Sure." she smiled. "I'll see ya there." she said hanging.  
  
Takeru hung up the phone and fell back against the wall.  
  
Yamato russled up his hair and walked out of the room. "Hey Dad, Mom. Can we go and take a walk in City Park at 9:30?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. But PLEASE be back by 10:30." his mother said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Yamato grabbed Takeru from inside his room and ran out the house.  
  
Daisuke ran out after them.  
  
AT THE PARK  
  
Daisuke looked around. "Hey. I think I just saw Hikari." he said looking back.  
  
Yamato bit his lip. I don't want him messin' with Takeru and Hikari. Hmm. He thought looking around. He spun around and grabbed his goggles. He smiled at him. "Gotta get 'em back from me!" he yelled.  
  
Daisuke sneared and chased after him.  
  
Takeru smiled and ran off to the center of the park. He looked around. He then saw Hikari sitting on a wicker bench. He ran up to her and sat down next to her panting hard. "Hey." he smiled.  
  
Hikari giggles. "Hello." she smiled. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you something." he started.  
  
"Well, I wanna tell you something too. But you go first." Hikari said.  
  
"No ladies first." Takeru said.  
  
Hikari breathed in. "It's hard ot say. I...I know." she said. She leaned over and passionatly kissed Takeru while putting her hands on his cheeks.  
  
His eyes widened but then closed and he sighed.  
  
Hikari pulled away and looked at him. "What did you wanna say?" she asked.  
  
"What you just said." Takeru said smiling.  
  
Yamato stopped behind and tree and smiled at the two.  
  
Takeru held Hikari's hand and smiled at her.  
  
Hikari leaned over and kissed him again.  
  
Takeru hugged her and held ehr close.  
  
Daisuke stopped from chasing Yamato and stared. "What? I...no...she likes him better...he was right." Daisuke said letting a tear fall down his cheek.  
  
Yamato walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. They are other girls out there who imight/i go out with you." he said.  
  
Just then Taichi ran out panted hard and looked frantic. "Where is Hikari?" he asked.  
  
Yamato pointed to Hikari and Takeru and smiled. "What I match maker I am...huh?" Yamato smiled.  
  
"What? What are they doing? I...it does look sweet. But...IS HE FRENCH KISSING HER?!" he yalled. "No. my bad." he snickered.  
  
Yamato pulled out his ceel phone and dailed Mimi's number.  
  
"Hello?" Mimi asked from over the phone.  
  
"Hey, Mimi. It's me. Guess hwat I just did." Yamato said.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked sweetly. (*gags*)  
  
"I just put Takeru and Hikari together. They look so cute together." Yamato explained.  
  
Mimi smiled. "Wow. That's so nice of you sweety. But I gotta go. Talk to ya later!" she said making a kissing noise and hanging up.  
  
Takeru kissed Hikari's hand and smiled at her. "I love you." he said softly.  
  
Hikari gasped and blushed. "I love you two." she said.  
  
Takeru stood up. "But Hikari I have to tell you something." he said.  
  
"Takeru sit back down and tell me." Hikari said.  
  
Takeru sat down and put his hand down on her lap. "Hikari...I know you're gonna be ma dif I tell you this but it's VERY important if we are gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend." he said.  
  
Hikari nodded her head. "Okay." she smiled.  
  
Takeru breathed in. "Well, I was fighting with Daisuke. When I saw you I stopped when I saw uo so you would like me better. Everyone Daisuke siad i did...I really did. But he hurt me too. See Hikari, it's because I liek you so much that I lyied. I PROMISE I'll NEVER do it again." he said.  
  
Hikari looked away. He lyed to me. I can't believe him. But I love him. I can't let that come between us. "I forgive you." Hikari said lovingly. "But PLEASE go say sorry to Daisuke for fighting with him." she said.  
  
Takeru sat up and walked off near where Daisuke was standing there staring at the two. He held out his hand. "I'm sorry for fighting with you. Even though Hikari likes me better." Takeru snicekred.  
  
Yamato smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
Takeru held his head. "Sorry. Friends?" he asked.  
  
Daisuke hesatated and then grabbed Takeru's hand. "Friends." he smiled.  
  
They shook hands and Takeru walked back to HIkari.  
  
Hikari stood up and hugged him. "My brother is here. I guess I have to go home. But uh...meet me tomorrow at the Cinema at 6:00 p.m.. We can have our first date." she said dragging her finger across his chin. She walked off while winking at him.  
  
Taichi hugged her and they walked off.  
  
Takeru fall back onto the bench and sighed. "My life is perfect." he said.  
  
Yamato walked up to him and smiled. "Come on loer boy. Let's take you home. You too, Daisuke." Yamato said.  
  
LATER AT TAKERU'S HOUSE AROUND MIDNIGHT  
  
Daisuke put down a card. "I'll take two." he said.  
  
Takeru gave him two cards from the pack. "So...I'm really sorry about Hikari. But she does have feeling for me. She says she thinks of you as a great friend." Takeru explained.  
  
Daisuke smiled. "Thanks." He grabbed Takeru's head and gave him a head lock. He gave him a noogy and snickered. "I'm ehr friend more then you are her boyfriend!" he explained.  
  
Takeru smiled. "Okay...okay." he said pulling away from him. He yawned. "I'm goin' to bed. Night." Takeru saif alling back in his bed.  
  
Daisuke laied down next to him. "Night dude." he said.  
  
Then the two fell alseep.  
  
THE END  
  
*****  
  
Well, I had to make it nice. Do ya all like? Please review!!! ^_^ Ja ne!  
  
Gato Girl #7  
  



End file.
